Genderbender Madness
by sapphire316
Summary: It started with a carnival, and ended with a life lesson for Count Bleck. Some OC's copyright Nintendrawer on DeviantART.


_Genderbender Madness_

It was a bright, warm summer day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The carnival had come to town, and citizens were flocking to the gates to try to be first in line for their favorite rides. These people included the Mario gang, who were now just outside the gates of the biggest carnival in the whole kingdom. "Come on guys!" Called Peach as she jogged ahead. Her, Daisy and Rosalina were wearing sportswear and sneakers instead of their usual dresses and high heels. The others simply dressed as they always did, aside from Mimi who had a different outfit on every few hours, of course. They followed the excited princess into the carnival. The gang spent the first few hours doing what should be done at a carnival- have fun! Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina rode rides, Bowser was forced to spend a lot of money to pay for the games the koopalings wanted to play, Bleck and O'Chunks were...being themselves, Dimentio was terrorizing small children, and the others did other random things. When they regrouped, however, they noticed that Bleck wasn't with them. "We've got to go find him." Declared Mario. "Mario's right." Said Daisy. "This is Bleck we're talking about. He could easily be stupid enough to walk right off the top of the Ferris wheel." "In that case," began Dimentio. "I think we should leave him alone." "Dimwit, we're going to find him. And YOU'RE going to help us." Said Daisy firmly. "Suit yourself." The jester muttered. Then he realized what she had just said. "Wait what?" "That's right Unicorn Boy. Now hurry up! We need to find Bleck before he kills himself and many others." Daisy said impatiently. Dimentio still refused. Daisy nodded to Mimi, who got up in his face and with a puppy dog look in her eyes, said in a pleading voice, "Pleeeeeeeeeeease Dimmy! Go help them!" The jester tried to resist, but eventually gave in. Behind his back, Daisy slipped Mimi some coins and whispered "Nice." Soon Dimentio, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina were heading through the carnival looking for the missing count. Soon, they caught sight of his white cape disappearing into one of the tents. They quickly followed him in. Bleck looked up. "Oh! Hi said Count Bleck!" He called waving one of his floating hands. "Where have you been?" Asked Peach. "We were all so worried!" "Well, some of us." Muttered Dimentio. They ignored him and walked up to Bleck. The count responded "Count Bleck was wandering aimlessly throughout the carnival when he found this tent. And now, I found this shiny button!" He pointed to a large red button. "You're not going to press it, are you?" Asked Rosalina nervously. She knew what Bleck was capable of, after all. "Of course I am said Count Bleck!" And being the idiot that he was, he leaned forward and pressed the button. The room was instantly filled with sparkling smoke, and nobody could see a thing. When the smoke cleared, everyone was coughing hard. They had their eyes closed, so no one saw the transformation that had taken place. At first, at least. They looked up, screamed, then looked down, and screamed louder. They had all been genderbent! Meaning, the girls were now boys, and the boys were now girls. They all glared at the now female Count Bleck. "Bleck!" They all cried. Bleck smiled nervously and looked at the floor. Then his phone began to ring. The caller ID showed that it was Nastasia. Bleck was about to answer it, but before he could, Daisy quickly grabbed the phone. Using a perfect imitation of Bleck's voice, she said into the speaker "Hello said Count Bleck?" Her and Nastasia talked for a minute, the secretary believing the whole time that she was talking to the count, until Daisy said goodbye and hung up. "What was that about asked Count Bleck?" Bleck called in a feminine voice. "Sorry Bleck." Said Daisy. Her voice was now much deeper, as was Peach and Rosalina's. "Your voice is much higher now, and it would kind of be weird for you to answer the phone sounding like a girl." "What did Nassy say?" Asked Peach. "She said that she and the others would be waiting for us at the dolphin shows. And if I'm not mistaken, that's all the way on the other side of the carnival." Responded Daisy. "Does that mean people are going to see us like this?" Asked Luigi. The rest of them nodded. Except for Dimentio. "Ok, I couldn't care less about you losers, but there is no way I'm going out there like this! I look ridiculous!" "Well then it's not much different then you usually look now is it?" Daisy retorted in a fake sweet tone. "Very funny Flowerface." Said Dimentio. "But this isn't exactly a treat for me." "Oh, poor widdle Dimentio. Don't you think I'm annoyed that I've been forced into becoming a member of the dumbest species known to man?" "And what species would that be?" "Man!" Their arguing went on for a little while longer until Mario broke up the fight. "This isn't the time you two!" He said. "Iggy's in the group waiting for us at the dolphin shows. If we can get there, he should be able to help us out." They finally stopped fighting and agreed to come along. They stepped outside and began the walk to the dolphin shows. For a while, it went all right, but when they were about a mile away from the aquatic arena, they heard voices in front of them that they had NOT wanted to hear at a time like this. The voices belonged to the Mario bros' parents, Daisy's parents, Toadsworth, and Kammy and Kamek. And of course, Luigi just HAD to bump right into King Richard. "Hey!" Yelled the king of Sarasaland. "Watch where you're going young lady!" Luigi looked confused for a split second, then remembered what happened and giggled nervously. "Um, heh heh, sorry sir." He stammered. Before they noticed them, the three princesses took their crowns off so they wouldn't have to answer any questions about what kingdoms they were from. Mario also took his hat off, then bent down and picked up Luigi's hat off the ground where it had fallen. Daisy's father was now scolding Luigi, who looked terrified. Daisy stepped in between them. "Hey! Uh, look, we'd love to stay and chat but we really have to be going!" She said, pushing Luigi back to the rest of the group. "Where are you going?" Asked Louise sweetly. "Um, the dolphin shows." Answered Mario. "Oh, simply smashing!" Exclaimed Toadsworth. "We just so happen to be heading that way ourselves!" "Oh crap." Daisy whispered under her breath. "Would it be all right if we went with you?" Asked Lillian. They glanced at each other. "Uh," said Mario. "Sure, I guess..." So they walked to the dolphin show together. Whenever they were asked questions, the genderbent gang always responded with short answers, never once saying their names or where they were from. Then it got awkward. The parents and guardians told their children and...guarded something strange. Basically, they told them that they should meet themselves. They all quickly refused, saying that they lived very far away and this would be their first and only visit. Soon, they came to the entrance to the aquatic arena. To everyone's relief, Richard, Lillian, Marco, Louise, Toadsworth, Kammy, and Kamek left them. They were free to find the others. The gang glanced around until Bleck spotted Nastasia. "Nastasia called Count Bleck!" He shouted. The count began running towards her, the others close behind. Nastasia looked pretty confused. The rest of the non-genderbent group stood around her. When the two groups met, they explained everything that had happened. Nastasia and Tippi were both pretty disturbed, although Mimi thought that seeing Dimentio as a girl was really cool. Iggy stepped forward and held out a potion. "I just mixed zis vith my portable potion maker. It will turn you all back to normal." He said. They were a little nervous to drink it, considering they knew what Iggy's potions could do, but eventually gave in and were back to normal in seconds, without any problems at all. Bleck was given the proper scolding, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina thanked Iggy, and Dimentio was nearly crushed by Mimi. They then enjoyed the fun day at the carnival that they had wanted all along. The parents and guardians were never informed of this incident, and they had no questions or suspicions for their children. Hopefully, Bleck learned a valuable lesson: don't push random red buttons, however shiny they may be.

THE END.


End file.
